


Nerves

by K_booklover98



Series: Rainy Days [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Ginny gives her strength





	Nerves

Outside, the rain is pouring down hard as Pansy stands shivering on the front porch, arms crossed over her chest. She mentally scolds herself for not thinking to grab a jacket. _Was looking cute really worth the price?_ she chides herself, but then her thoughts dissipate as the door in front of her swings open.

Ginny stands behind the door, and she does a double take. “You made it,”

“Clearly,”

“I can’t believe you actually came,”

Pansy scoffs, but there’s a soft blush spreading across her cheeks. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well…” the redhead trails off. “You just seemed...so uncertain,”

“I _am_ uncertain. Even more so now,”

Ginny frowns. “Don’t you trust me?” she asks, holding the door open wide enough for Pansy to slip through. Pansy hesitates, but then the former Gryffindor extends out a hand. “Will you trust me?”

Pansy stares down at the hand reaching out for her. She’s nervous, but not unwilling to take the risk.

Pansy looks up, her eyes pleading. “What if they don’t like me?”

“They’ll love you,” the voice is reassuring, but Pansy still hesitates.

“I don’t know if I—”

“You don’t have to trust me,” Ginny replies. “But at least trust yourself.”

Pansy seems to draw strength from this. She nods, grasping her hand.


End file.
